Instinct
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Essai d'un PWP avec Derek/Isaac ;-)


**Salut les gens, voilà un petit essai de fanfiction d'un pairing rarement exploité: Derek/Isaac ! C'est un PWP, juste parce que j'avais besoin de me défouler, alors ce n'est que du sang et du hot ! Si vous n'aimez pas les relations dominant/dominé et les relations explicites entre hommes, passez votre chemin^^**

**Enjoy et laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé :D**

* * *

Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune.

La première pour Isaac, sa dernière recrue. Derek avait été témoin du comportement abject du père du jeune homme alors qu'il errait par hasard dans une ruelle sombre; il avait vu ses cicatrices et ses bleus - qui avaient complètement disparus contrairement à ses blessures émotionnelles - alors que son père l'humiliait avec un malin plaisir.

Derek l'avait pris en pitié.

Il lui avait donné le don pour qu'il ait la force de se défendre.

Et avait sauvagement tué son père sous ses yeux.

Bien sûr, Isaac avait d'abord été terrorisé par ses crocs, ses griffes et ses yeux de glace, mais il avait fini par réaliser que le monstre ce soir-là n'était pas Derek, mais son père, ou plutôt ce qui restait de son père.

A présent il a une dette envers celui qui l'avait libéré de son bourreau après des années de supplice.

Et cette nuit, il semble sur le point de l'oublier.

Isaac tourne en rond comme un lion en cage dans les ruines de la maison de Derek, leur tanière. Les rayons de la lune se reflètent sur ses boucles brunes, leur donnant un aspect argenté, tandis que son sang bat à ses oreilles; tous ses sens sont décuplés, la lueur lunaire suffit à lui brûler les yeux.

Yeux qui se sont changés en deux orbes d'or liquide brillant dans l'obscurité.

Il est enragé. Il a envie de mordre, de déchirer, de massacrer, il veut courir le plus loin que le porteraient ses jambes frêles, et d'un autre côté, il a désespérément besoin de quelque chose qu'il n'identifie pas, ce qui le frustre davantage au possible.

- Respire, lui dit Derek, les bras croisés. Il faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler.

Seul un grognement lui répond. Un nuage découvre la lune et ses rayons frappent Isaac de plein fouet; il achève sa transformation dans un hurlement avant de se jeter sur Derek; celui-ci se sert de sa rage désordonnée pour l'envoyer valser contre un mur, qui se brise sous la force de l'impact. Grisé par la douleur, le jeune loup se relève et bondit sur Derek, qui lui sacrifie son bras: ses crocs s'enfoncent dans l'avant-bras noueux.

- Isaac, lâche-moi... Ne m'oblige pas à te blesser. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi !

Mais Isaac ne le lâche pas, savourant le sang chaud qui lui coulait dans la gorge, ses pupilles dilatées.

S'en est trop pour Derek, dont l'instinct de mâle alpha le pousse à remettre l'insubordonné à sa place. Il envoie une gifle phénoménale à Isaac, qui roule sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière; quand il se redresse, quatre griffures se refermant presque à vue d'œil lui barrent la joue gauche. Heureux d'avoir trouvé un adversaire, il revient à la charge, pour finir plaqué contre un autre mur qui avait miraculeusement tenu jusque-là.

La main de Derek enserre fermement sa gorge alors qu'il se débat en le griffant à bout de bras. Les yeux de l'alpha s'illuminent d'un bleu mortel alors qu'il rugit de toutes ses forces sur le rebelle, qui se ratatine instantanément contre la paroi en bois.

Toute l'expression faciale de ce dernier se fait inoffensive.

L'intimidation est terminée; Derek le lâche mais Isaac se couche sur le dos et lui offre son ventre nu.

C'est la soumission ultime.

Derek lève un sourcil; quelque chose dans l'atmosphère a changé; une odeur peut-être.

Une odeur de phéromones.

Isaac gémit faiblement sur le sol d'un air implorant. Derek ne comprend pas l'étrange sensation qui s'est emparée de lui et qui rend ses pensées, ses respirations sporadiques. Est-ce la pleine lune ? Non, il avait surmonté ça... C'est différent.

Le jeune loup lui mordille la cheville; Derek le soulève par les épaules en grognant, menaçant.

Leurs deux visages à une griffe l'un de l'autre.

Quelque chose dans les entrailles de Derek le pousse en avant, toujours plus proche d'Isaac.

Mais il a besoin d'un déclencheur pour perdre définitivement tout esprit rationnel, cohérent, humain en somme. C'est Isaac qui le lui donne en léchant ses lèvres closes d'un coup de langue timide.

Derek l'embrasse vigoureusement; ils s'entredéchirent la bouche avec leurs crocs sans pour autant mettre un terme à un baiser qui ressemble bien plus à une morsure.

Il grogne sourdement; il savoure la sensation des muscles d'Isaac se contractant sous ses doigts. Le jeune loup tremble de tous ses membres, et Derek doit avouer qu'il n'est pas le seul.

A partir de là tout se passe très vite: Isaac déchire ses vêtements tandis qu'il lui rend la pareille et tous deux s'enroulent sur le sol dans un chaos de muscles et de glapissements.

Derek immobilise facilement le beta sur le ventre; Isaac écarte les cuisses par pur instinct, lui présentant ses parties intimes en toute confiance. Il n'en faut pas plus à l'alpha pour s'aligner contre le corps mince du jeune homme et commencer à donner des coups de hanches de plus en plus impatients.

La musculature de son dos ondoie comme mille serpents sous son tatouage celtique pendant qu'ils s'unissent en grognant, avec la pleine lune pour seul témoin. Derek s'enfonce de plus en plus profondément dans la chair chaude et frémissante sous lui, tandis que les gémissements d'Isaac vont crescendo, son sexe gorgé de sang se balançant au rythme des allées et venues.

Au comble de l'extase, Derek lui mord la nuque comme le ferait n'importe quel carnivore et se répand en lui dans un long râle grave. Isaac jouit lui aussi sous le coup du plaisir et de la douleur combinés, avant de s'effondrer sur le parquet délabré.

Ils ne sont plus qu'une masse haletante de sensations exacerbées, la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvre leurs corps nus brillant comme la surface d'un lac nocturne.


End file.
